Question: Every 5 months, Hal has to replace the batteries in his calculator. He changed them the first time in May. In what month will they be changed the 25th time?
If the first time was in May, the second time will be 5 months after May, the third time will be $5\cdot2$ months after May, etc. That means the 25th time will be $5\cdot24$ months away. Since the months repeat every 12 months, we look for the remainder when $5\cdot24$ is divided by 12 and add that many months to May. We notice that $\frac{5\cdot24}{12}=5\cdot2$, so it turns out that $5\cdot24$ is a multiple of 12 and leaves a remainder of 0 when divided by 12. So the 25th time will be a certain number of years afterward but still in the same month, $\boxed{\text{May}}$.